1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television receiver integrated with a recording and reproducing device.
2. Background Art
As described in Patent Document 1, a television receiver integrated with a DVD recorder according to the related art converts video data recorded on a DVD into an analog video signal, displays reproduced pictures of the DVD on a monitor by using the video signal, and further displays broadcast pictures on a monitor by using a composite signal to be output by a broadcast receiver. In Patent Document 2, a television receiver integrated with a DVD player is described, including a function of preventing burn-in on a monitor screen, which should be handled when still picture reproduction video of DVD or on-screen display is continuously displayed on the monitor. In Patent Document 3, the construction of a television receiver integrated with a videotape recorder is described.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-9-163305 (paragraphs [0001] to [0008] and FIG. 6)
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-11-4390 (Abstract and paragraphs [0041] to [0045])
[Patent Document 3] Japanese Registered Utility Model No. 3000696 (Abstract)